Losing Blair
by Acting-Singing-Bella
Summary: As he drifted asleep, Chuck could hear his father’s daunting words; ‘your baby killed its mother, just how you killed yours.’


**Losing Blair**

**Author's Note: ****Hey everyone! SO…I am absolutely in love with Chuck right now after watching the season finale of season 2…so I wrote this story for you all to read and review!**

**Summary: ****As he drifted asleep, Chuck could hear his father's daunting words; '**_**your baby killed its mother, just how you killed yours.'**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Blair's eyes shot open as she felt pain rip through her. She slowly sat up from the bed and she looked over at her husband, Chuck Bass who was fast asleep. He was flat on his stomach, his face shoved in the pillow. Blair took deep breaths as she looked down at her seven and a half months pregnant stomach. Another jolt of pain ripped through her, but Blair bit back a scream. Breathing heavily, she slowly began to walk out of her bed and to the bathroom. She was five steps away from the bed when another pain shot through her whole body. She let out a mighty scream as she collapsed to her knees on the floor.

"Blair?" Chuck groggily inquired as he began to wake up. He reached over and felt for her, but Blair wasn't there. Confused, Chuck sat himself up and he turned on his lamp and he saw Blair, crouched on the floor with a pool of water around her. His eyes widened with fear and concern.

"Blair!" Chuck called out as he jumped from the bed and he ran to his wife's side. She was panting and groaning in pain as she stared at her wet hands. She then looked at Chuck in terror.

"Chuck…the baby's coming. Its two months too soon!" Blair panicked with tears in her eyes. Chuck was panicking just as much, but he did not show it. He couldn't make her more scared than she already was. He placed his hands on her face and made her look at him. He needed to act rational; just like he learned in all the parenting classes.

"Blair, we're going to be fine. I'm just going to grab my clothes, our baby bag and then I'm going to page for Cordell to come with the limo. Once I'm done, I'll help you down the stairs and I'll get you to the hospital." Chuck told her everything step-by-step so she wouldn't panic. Blair nodded her head and clutched her stomach, which carried their baby.

"Okay." Blair barely whispered. Chuck quickly kissed her forehead and he jumped from the ground and he grabbed a pair of jeans, a plaid shirt and his gray jacket and just shoved it into a bag. He paged the limo as he grabbed the baby bag before he returned to his wife. He helped her off the floor and he helped her walk down the stairs. She called out in pain each time a contraction hit her, but Chuck held a firm grip on her. By the time they got out, Chuck's limo was in clear view. Blair and Chuck limped over and Blair got into the limo before Chuck did.

When the limo started to drive away, Chuck started to change from his pajamas and he began to put on his clothes while Blair sat on the leather seats and tried to catch her breath. Once Chuck was dressed completely, he went into the baby bag and he pulled out his spare phone and he dialed Serena's number. As the phone was ringing, Chuck sat beside Blair and was soothingly running his hand through her hair.

"Hello?" A sleepy Serena answered.

"Serena, it's me." Chuck said in a hurry. Serena groaned on the other side of the phone and then sighed.

"Chuck? It's two in the morning." Serena concluded with a yawn. Chuck rolled his eyes, even though she couldn't see it.

"Blair and I are on our way to the hospital. Her water just broke." Chuck concluded, and Blair yelped in pain once more.

"Oh god…is she okay?" Serena asked as she got up from bed and she began to pull out clothes from her armoire.

"She's in pain and the contractions are hitting her hard. I know nothing about babies but I know that you have some experience because you and Nathaniel had a baby and I need you both to come down here and help." Chuck pleaded.

"I'll wake up Nate and we'll be there in an hour. Hold on, okay?" Serena said before she hung up on Chuck. Chuck put his phone away and he turned to his wife who was breathing heavily and running her hands over her stomach. Chuck gently hushed her as his hands ran through her chocolate locks.

"Hey, hey it's okay. The pain is only temporary. When this is all over, we're going to walk out of there with a healthy little baby. Everything's going to be okay. I promise." Chuck soothingly told her as he pressed a kiss on Blair's temple. Through the pain, Blair gave a smile. But it didn't reach her eyes.

"I hope so Chuck. I really do hope so." Blair said above a whisper, her voice trembling. Chuck nodded his head and he continued to run his hand through her hair while his other hand was placed over her stomach, to show his baby that he was going to be strong.

--

Blair was laying down on the bed in the delivery suite and was panting loudly. She had been given epidural two hours before, which made the contractions a little more durable. But she was still in a lot of pain. She felt dizzy and nauseous. She didn't think that this was normal. Being a Waldorf, she had a bad feeling about the situation. But she hadn't said anything to Chuck yet; he just sat beside her, holding her hand faithfully. But she could tell just by his eyes that he was worried.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to get Serena and Nate?" Chuck asked once more. Blair had no emotion in her eyes as she shook her head.

"I don't want them to see me like this. I just want you here with me." Blair explained in a feeble whisper. Chuck nodded his head slowly and let his thumb gently stroke the top of her hand.

"Okay. I just thought that if you wanted, they could tell you what to do when you give birth." Chuck told her, kissing her hand. Blair may have said something; Chuck wouldn't know. He suddenly heard loud beeping noises from the monitors that surrounded Blair. Chuck and Blair looked at each other with fear and worry in their eyes as Doctor Darryl Schulz and two nurses raced into the room.

"What's going on?" Blair asked, afraid to know the answer. Doctor Darryl looked at the monitors once more before he gave Blair an answer.

"You're not handling the contractions as well as we hoped. Your body is weak and we're going to have to deliver the baby now. We'll be right back; we need to get all the equipment." Doctor Darryl stated as he and the nurses left the room. Blair now had tears of pain and fear in her eyes as Chuck got up from his chair and he placed a gentle kiss on Blair's sweaty cheek. He brushed a strand of hair off her cheek.

"This is it Blair; we're going to be parents in a few moments." Chuck said, hoping he would ease Blair's apprehension. But it didn't. She just looked up at him, longing and need in her eyes.

"Chuck…I need you to promise me something." Blair said just above a whisper, her voice trembling and weak. Chuck nodded his head, having an assumption that she was going to ask him to promise that they would still have time for each other once the baby was born. But he would be wrong.

"If anything were to happen…during birth…please promise me that you'll pick the baby over me." Blair told Chuck, her voice noble. Chuck's heart skipped a beat. She wasn't asking him that. She couldn't ask him that.

"Blair…please, don't." Chuck pleaded desperately. Blair shook her head weakly, feeling her energy being drained from her before she even gave birth.

"I feel weak and sick, Chuck. I'm two months early. Obviously both of our lives are on the line. I will never forgive you if you choose me over the baby." Blair argued. Before Chuck could even retaliate, Doctor Darryl and his nurses came in and instructed Blair to start pushing. Blair clutched weakly onto Chuck's hand as she began to push. She was struggling and Chuck tried to help her as much as he could, so he wouldn't have to choose who will have to live.

"Good job Mrs. Bass, just give it one more push and then this will all be over." Doctor Darryl encouraged. Blair took a deep breath and she took a mighty push. She let out a quiet scream as she felt the baby slide out of her. Chuck and Blair then saw a small little body emerge from Blair's legs, wailing.

"It's a girl." Doctor Darryl announced. A smile erupted on Chuck's face. He now had another girl he would have the pleasure of spoiling.

But monitors went off once again. Chuck looked at his wife who had collapsed onto the pillow and was now unconscious. Chuck was pushed aside by the nurses who began to aid Blair. Doctor Darryl handed the infant girl to one of the nurses and she rushed off to keep the newborn away while he and the other nurses attended to Blair's unconscious state. He checked the monitors before he turned to the nurse standing beside him.

"Her heart rate is dropping." Doctor Darryl announced with worry in his face. Chuck immediately knew what that meant; Blair was dying. Her heart was failing.

"Mr. Bass, we're going to have to escort you out." A nurse said, beginning to push him towards the door. But Chuck defiantly pushed her off him.

"I'm not leaving." Chuck firmly told her. The nurse sighed and she gestured for the other nurse to help.

"Mr. Bass, you have to get out!" The second nurse exclaimed as they both grabbed an arm and began to drag him out. Chuck was struggling to get himself loose from their grasp, but he was too distraught to completely break free.

"No! I'm not leaving them, I can't leave them!" Chuck continued to holler as he was dragged and pulled out of the delivery room. As he screamed and yelled, he said a silent prayer, asking that Blair wouldn't end up dying in childbirth like his mother did. He couldn't live with that.

--

Serena and Nate sat in the waiting room, trying not to fall asleep. They knew that Chuck would be coming out any moment to tell them what Blair had. They knew that Chuck and Blair were going to be over the moon once they had their baby; that's how Serena and Nate were when their son Aidan was born. Serena yawned as she ran a hand through her hair and then looked at her husband with a tired smile.

"What do you think Chuck and Blair are going to have?" Serena asked, hoping that a conversation will keep her awake. Nate yawned and shrugged.

"If it's a boy, I know Chuck will want to give him a happier life than Chuck's father gave him. And I know that if it's a girl, he's going to be just as whipped with her as he is with Blair. So all in all, Chuck will be a suck with his kid so it won't matter. And I can guarantee that when Chuck burst through that door, he will be just as happy as I was when I told our families that we had a boy." Nate lovingly told Serena.

Proving to be ironic to Nate's words, a screaming and livid Chuck Bass was pushed out of the delivery room. The two nurses who had to push him out did not look happy. They looked frustrated and insulted. Serena and Nate looked on in worry. They knew that something was wrong. They knew how excited Chuck was for this baby; they always caught him shopping for toys and reading parenting books. They knew that he wouldn't be yelling and screaming just for the fun of it.

"Mr. Bass, please wait here." The nurse said, frustration and annoyance in her voice. Chuck's eyes became hard and cold.

"That's my wife and daughter in there! Please! I'm begging you! Just let me stay with them so I can know that they are alright." Chuck's voice went soft the last few words, as tears began to build up. The second nurse looked at him and had sympathy for him. She could see that he was afraid…like any new father would be.

"I'm sorry Mr. Bass. But we have to let Doctor Darryl do his work. Someone will come out and tell you when your wife is alright." The nurse concluded before she and the other nurse went back into the delivery room, leaving Chuck. He turned to face Nate and Serena who sat in shock. Chuck walked over and was hugged by Serena, who jumped out of her seat to comfort her stepbrother. Nate got up as well and he put a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"Chuck, what happened, man? Where are Blair and the baby?" Nate asked in worry. Chuck let go of Serena and he looked at Nate, tears watering up his eyes.

"Blair passed out after giving birth. Her heart rate was dropping and they took the baby away." Chuck answered, pure fear in his voice. Serena ran a hand down Chuck's arm, hoping to comfort him.

"Chuck, don't worry. Blair is in good hands. She'll never go down without a fight. Did you at least see the baby?" Serena asked as she crossed her arms across her chest. Chuck nodded as he sat down.

"I just caught a glimpse. She was so tiny but I already know that she's going to be beautiful like her mother." Chuck answered sadly, placing his face in his hands. Nate sat next to his best friend and he clapped him on the shoulder.

"Man, you should rest for a bit. We'll wake you when the nurse comes out." Nate promised. He would've argued, but he needed to sleep. He would be able to pretend everything was okay. As he drifted asleep, Chuck could hear his father's daunting words; '_your baby killed her mother, just how you killed yours.'_

--

"Mr. Bass? There's someone who would like to see you." A gentle voice said, waking up Chuck. His eyes slowly opened and he saw the nurse holding a small bundle in a pink blanket. He snapped back to reality and he quickly got up and he took the small baby in his arms, cautiously. He peeled the blanket away from the baby's face and he was stunned at the sight he saw.

It was the most beautiful little girl he had ever seen. She had brown hair, pale skin and big beautiful lips, just like her mother. She just stared at her father and then gave him a smile and she reached a hand out to him. This is when Chuck Bass swallows his pride and allows himself to cry tears of love and joy. He moved in closer and let the little girl pat him gently on the face. She already had him wrapped around her tiny little fingers.

"Hello beautiful. Daddy's going to protect you, no matter what. I love you." He cooed at the little girl before he placed a kiss on her downy cheek. The little girl started to coo and Chuck smiled as he lifted a finger and began to caress her little cheek. He was glad Serena and Nate had fallen asleep, so they wouldn't see him crying as he doted over his little daughter.

"Mr. Bass. Your wife has been moved back to her room. Her heart rate was dropping but we were able to get it back up. She's still unconscious, but you may go see her if you like." Doctor Darryl told Chuck as he walked out of the delivery room. Chuck clutched the tiny little girl closer to him at the mere mention of Blair's name. She was alive; she wasn't like his mother. Clutching the tiny baby close to his chest, Chuck walked down the halls to lead himself back to Blair's room.

Blair was still asleep when Chuck and the baby entered the room. She looked tired and pale, but beautiful. Chuck could see Blair in the little baby he had cradled in his arms. Chuck smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed, trying not to make the baby cry out loud. He placed a hand on her shoulder and he gently shook Blair awake.

"Blair…Blair…there's someone here who wants to meet you." Chuck said just above a whisper. Blair stirred and she then slowly opened her eyes, staring into Chuck's eyes. Her eyes then wandered to the little girl that was nestled in Chuck's arms and a smile soon erupted on Blair's face.

"Is that our baby? Give me my baby!" Blair pleaded as she sat herself up and reached for the baby. Chuck smiled at her enthusiasm and he gently placed the little girl in her mother's arms. Blair immediately began to cry when she looked into her daughter's eyes. She could see herself in this child, but she could see that she had Chuck's eyes and infamous smile. Blair looked at her husband with tears falling from her eyes.

"Thank you." Blair whispered out with a smile on her face. Chuck smiled in return and he lifted a hand and he wiped away the tears from Blair's face, gently caressing her cheek.

"I love you." He whispered. Blair smiled at him before glancing down at her daughter who was starting to fall asleep. Blair chuckled as she let a manicured finger brush along her daughter's head.

"What should we name her?" Blair asked, looking up at Chuck. Chuck smiled as he lifted a finger and started to stroke his little girl's cheek.

"How about Bethany?" Chuck suggested as he continued to caress his little girl's cheek. Blair thought about the name and she then nodded her head with a smile.

"I like it. Bethany Evelyn Marie Bass. For your mother." Blair told him with a knowing smile. Chuck smiled happily and he placed a hand on Blair's cheek and he placed a loving kiss on her lips.

"It's perfect." Chuck mumbled against her lips. Blair and Chuck both giggled when they heard Bethany breathing loudly and sleeping. Blair cradled her closer to her chest and she rested back down on her bed and left a space so Chuck could lie down with them. He wrapped an arm around his wife and then placed his other one around Bethany. Chuck placed a kiss on Blair's lips and smiled against them.

"I love you." Chuck whispered. Blair smiled as she kissed him back.

"I love you too Chuck. And I love you Bethany." Blair cooed as she placed two kisses on Bethany's head. It didn't take long for Blair to fall asleep. Chuck smiled at his sleeping wife and he delicately ran a finger down her cheek. He then looked at the little girl in their arms and he ran a finger down her cheek before he placed countless kisses on her cheeks.

"I love you…my sweet little angel." Chuck whispered to Bethany as he closed his eyes, and he too fell asleep. Bethany Evelyn Marie Bass was welcomed into the world…by a loving mother and a doting father.

**The End**

**

* * *

  
**

_**So…review? Please? Thanks!**_

_**Alanna xo**_


End file.
